


Gonna Love You Good and Strong, While Our Love is Good and Young

by rainbowstrlght



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowstrlght/pseuds/rainbowstrlght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota and Christine finally get some shore leave in historic New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Love You Good and Strong, While Our Love is Good and Young

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ["Let's Get Gay Married!"](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html) commentfic meme. ♥

The historic stone sidewalks felt odd beneath Nyota’s feet as they weaved between the crowds, clutching hands as they tried to keep their wits in busy New York City, one of the most populated cities in the Federation.

It had a reputation for many things – the theater, the arts, for business that influenced intergalactic economies. It had been here for hundreds of years, the history a part of its charm. It also had a large park in the center, one of the few places left on the planet with a lake and dense foliage.

This was where Christine was trying to drag her now, almost tripping over the curb as they hastened across the street before the signal turned red.

“The map said in this direction,” Christine said determinedly. “Of course, we bought one not in Standard. I can’t read Delorean for shit.”

“ _I_ can,” Nyota countered, her eyes kept busy as they flitted from one interesting person to the next. “And you’re right, it should be up ahead.”

Christine turned a moment to catch her eye, giving a playful quirk of the lip. “Knew I kept you around for a reason.”

Whether it was for agreeing or something else, Nyota wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of playing into it.

“Just keep straight.”

“I’ll bulldoze over all the children, got it,” Christine stated perhaps a bit too loudly, as people started to give them some berth.

Once they reached a less populated avenue there was space to walk side by side, and as they did so Christine leaned over. “Think it was my glare?”

“Very menacing,” Nyota said absently, finally catching sight of the park some three hundred meters ahead of them. “Think you can scare some pigeons?”

Christine laughed. “In New York? I think pigeons fight _back_ here.”

In such a city, to survive probably required it. Just walking a few blocks from the transporter had already worn Nyota out. But they were determined to go here – to finally have a vacation after the last few missions the _Enterprise_ had been through; some where it didn’t seem likely that they’d all survive.

But Christine was still able to grip her hand tightly as they walked on a paved path leading into Central Park, lined with purple and white blossoms that were bigger than her hand, with a fragrance just as overpowering.

When they reached a thicket of trees, Christine murmured, “Thank God, thought I was going to keel over.”

Ah, yes – _Christine_. The one person in Nyota’s life whom she could count on to not deal bullshit, unless it was required for some tactical cunning. It was at once frustrating but also endearing and reliable, and after a while Nyota had come to prefer it.

Especially since she agreed. “Like I stuck my head in some potpourri.”

“Your head is prettier than potpourri.”

“Well, my head is attached and not drying in a jar.”

At that Christine grinned wickedly at her – because maybe it was this repartee that made Christine fond of Nyota, too.

But Nyota glanced away from that intoxicating smile, watching the pattern of shifting leaves in the branches overhead. It was so good to be back on Earth, this avenue in the park reminding her of a pathway near the Academy, from a whole different part of her life - now seemingly so far away, despite being only two years ago.

Christine looked up as well, seeming to think the same. “It was easier, then.”

“But nowhere near as interesting.” Nyota squeezed her hand. “Come on.”

There was a parting in the bushes that caught Nyota’s eye, and she dragged them towards it. For all she knew they were getting monumentally lost, but it was shore leave – they were allowed to do that, after all.

Leaves and twigs whispered against their bare legs, with neither saying a peep as the path seemingly went on for long minutes. But when they reached an empty clearing, surrounded by dense foliage yet with clear skies overhead, Christine grinned.

She raised an eyebrow. “Want to make out?”

Nyota smirked, giving a playful shove to her arm. “That sort of _adventure_ wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“Any way I can persuade you?” Christine drew her close, arms around her waist as a nose nuzzled Nyota’s cheek.

It was wonderful to be carefree like this, and Nyota closed her eyes at the sensation – finally a moment free from anxiety, free from duty, free from fear of what was going to happen next.

Although when a voice carried from a likely path near them, her eyes snapped open.

 _”In this clearing of the Gods, we are gathered here today to witness union between these individuals in devotion and love…”_

Christine leaned back and whispered, “You think they have good booze over there?”

Nyota bit her lower lip, poking Christine’s shoulder to keep quiet.

 _”In these times of uncertainty and doubt, the Gods favor cherishing bonds and declaring affection to those who matter most. They smile down on you today, blessing you in this marriage of equality, partnership, and loyalty.”_

Christine’s glance flitted from Nyota’s lips to her eyes, the smile suddenly gone as they both listened to the preacher’s words.

 _”Do you, faithful child of the heavens, take Annazeth in this agreement of marriage, with good intentions and honesty of the heart?”_

Neither of them heard the answer, as the moment felt unexpectedly loaded, the breath catching in Nyota’s throat as Christine kissed her forehead.

 _”And do you, faithful child of the land, take Roxen in this agreement of marriage, with good intentions and honesty of the heart?”_

With heads bent towards each other, Nyota closed her eyes, reveling in this stolen moment. The sun was warm on their heads, the wind a kiss against their skin, and this time they did hear the  answer.

 _”With everything I possess, I do.”_

 _”I now pronounce your union blessed by the Gods. Go forth and please them with your happiness and fruitfulness.”_

Nyota opened her eyes to see Christine side-eyeing in puzzlement, and Nyota knew she was waiting for a cue.

But after a minute passed and none came, Christine sighed. “How can they leave out the best part?”

Nyota let out a squeak as Christine shifted her to one arm, dipping her for a dramatic kiss. Once she got over the surprise it was sweet and mellow, her hand reaching up to cup Christine’s cheek.

There were whoops and hollers from the party next to them, and Nyota opened her eyes to hazily gaze above, where Christine was grinning ear to ear.

“We should give them a proper show,” she whispered, the humor tinged with an edge of something else, an inkling of anxiety.

As Nyota regained her footing, arms around Christine’s neck, she finally got it – yet allowed another moment to relish the pink growing on Christine’s cheeks, the unusual spark of fear in her blue eyes, hidden behind bravado.

Nyota smiled, her fingers caressing the blonde hairs at the back of that pale neck. “Yeah – we should.”

Those eyes transforming at the dawning realization, that blinding smile as Christine grabbed and held her close, only letting go for a quick kiss.

“ _Brilliant_.” Another kiss, then a tug of the hand. “Let’s go.”

Nyota felt herself dragged to the opposite edge of the clearing. “Right now?”

“Hell yeah. If we tell people on the _Enterprise_ , then the Captain will likely offer to marry us.”

That was a good point, unstated, and they traipsed through more foliage to find this preacher and his party.

“I’m keeping my name,” Christine said as they quickened their steps at the hint of path.

“I’m keeping my quarters.”

“Damn right. You have the good room, anyway.” A branch hit both of their heads. “I want a beagle named Otto.”

“Is this last-minute bombing of info to prevent me from marrying you?”

Christine still moved ahead. “Nah – even if you said no, I’d marry you, anyway.”

“Because I want a ferret named Sneaker.”

“ _God_.” As they reached the last bit of the thicket, Christine slowed down, allowing Nyota to stand next to her. “The things we do for love.”

They stared at each other at the statement, as if daring the other to back down, or the grace to bow out. But instead a smile played on Christine’s lips as she whispered a breathy, “Ready?”

As Nyota nodded, the last branch was pulled away – revealing a lively party of hundreds of guests, blue and green flesh exposed and naked to the world.

Nyota gasped as Christine chuckled.

“Now _this_ is my kind of party.”


End file.
